Summer Holiday
by Deer-Bubble
Summary: SEQUEL SUMMER HOLIDAY and ABOUT US. BEGIN. Hanya kisah seorang Sehun yang menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya bersama Luhan yang hobi Crossdressing. Hubungan mereka yang berakhir dikarenakan trauma Luhan. Dan bagaimana kisah mereka dimulai. HUNHAN.
1. Hot Summer

Liburan musim panas, mungkin mengasyikan bagi sebagian orang. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Dari awal liburan sudah Sehun habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di pantai, taman bermain, game center bahkan mendaki gunung. Dan hari terakhir ini Sehun habiskan di rumah. Menonton tivi ditemani dengan berbagai macam snack. Tapi ini mengecewakan, dari sejam lalu Sehun menggonta-ganti saluran televisi, mencari acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Dan sayangnya tidak ada yang menarik sedangkan list DVD yang dia buat sudah Sehun tonton semua.

Menyerah, akhirnya Sehun meletakkan remote tivi dan beralih menoleh ke sebelah. Ke arah sang sahabat Chinanya, Luhan.

"Luhan." Panggilnya yang hanya disahuti gumaman oleh Luhan.

Sehun memperhatikan sahabat baiknya itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang anek, hanya saja pakaian yang dipakai Luhan adalah seragam siswa perempuan di Jepang. Asal tahu saja, hobi Luhan itu Crossdressing. Luhan masuk komunitas Cosplay sejak awal high school, dan sekarang koleksi pakaian cosplaynya sudah mencapai puluhan lebih. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya berada di apartemennya.

"Apa pertemuannya menyenangkan?" Iseng, Sehun menanyakan pertemuan komunitas Cosplay yang baru 2 jam yang lalu Luhan datangi.

"Biasa saja, bagian menariknya hanya aku yang memenangkan lomba dan semua manga ini menjadi milikku." Sehun melirik satu box besar berisi manga favorit Luhan di dekat meja.

"Kapan kau berhenti melakukan crossdressing? Jujur saja aku agak risih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau itu namja Luhan." Iseng lagi, Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya. Luhan akan dengan yakin menjawab "never". Bagi Luhan, crossdressing itu sudah seperti separuh jiwanya. Dasar manusia aneh, dan anehnya Sehun mau menjadi sahabat Luhan yang aneh ini. Ck.

Luhan meletakkan manganya sejenak. Menatap Sehun tajam kemudian berujar " Jika kau bosan, lebih baik kau cari kegiatan lain dari pada mengajukan pertanyaan tidak penting seperti itu." Dan Luhan kembali membaca manganya.

Bibir Sehun mencebil. Luhan tidak asyik.

Sehun kembali memandang Luhan. Kali ini lebih mendetail. Dimulai dari rambut hitam Luhan yang sepanjang bahu, kemudian leher luhan yang dililit dasi khas siswa Jepang. Menyamping ke arah bahu kecil Luhan. Turun, ke dada palsu Luhan. Turun lagi ke rok pendek motif kotak-kotak merah hitam yang Luhan kenakan. Lalu berakhir di paha Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat mulus dan putih.

Sehun menyeringai. Dengan jahil ia menarik perlahan rok Luhan ke atas. Senyumannya semakin terkembang saat Luhan tak menyadari kegiatan isengnya. Sambil menilik lekat-lekat. Sehun makin mengangkat rok Luhan. Ke atas, semakin ke atas dan tiba saatnya melihat dalaman warna apa yang dipakai Luhan. Apa dalaman wanita atau laki-laki atau-

"YAK! JAUHKAN TANGANMU OH SEHUN!" pekik Luhan sembari menepis tangan Sehun.

Fantasi Sehun buyar. Bibirnya kembali mencebil dan pandangannya mengarah pada Luhan yang sudah melotot sempurna ke arahnya. Sehun nyengir seketika.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pakai dibalik rokmu." Sehun tersenyum lebar sekali lagi dan Luhan hanya mendengus sebal.

Tidak ambil pusing, Luhan kembali membaca manganya. Mengacuhkan Sehun yang dengan manja meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kecil milik Luhan. Sehun menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Luhan, mengendusnya sebentar sebelum mengecupnya sekilas.

"Oh Sehun." Geram Luhan tapi tak menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya.

"Kau mengganti shampo mu?" Sehun mengernyit tak suka saat mencium aroma Luhan tak seperti biasanya.

"Shampoku habis jadi aku memakai milik Xiumin."

"Baunya aneh. Aku lebih suka shampomu yang dulu."

"Hem. Sepulang dari di sini akan kubeli."

Sehun tersenyum senang. Luhan selalu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sehun menumpukkan dagunya di bahu Luhan. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah Luhan. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Membuat Luhan bergidik sesaat merasakan nafas Sehun menerpa lehernya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Masih fokus pada manganya.

"Wajahmu cantik. Pantas saja fansmu membeludak di sekolah."

"Kau iri?"

"Aku risih."

Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun. Hidung mereka bersentuhan namun hal itu tak membuat Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku risih dengan pandangan mereka yang menatapmu lapar. Mereka seperti ingin menelanjangimu saat itu juga." Sehun menjelaskan ucapannya tadi sebelum Luhan salah paham. Luhan itu sensitif, salah sedikit Sehun bicara bisa membuat Luhan mengacuhkannya berhari-hari. Dan diacuhkan Luhan itu adalah neraka bagi Sehun.

Luhan menggigit hidung mancung Sehun. "Kau berlebihan." Kemudian kembali membaca manganya.

"Heol!" Sehun mendengus sebal kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

Manik matanya melirik berbagai cemilan di atas meja. Memilah yang mana dulu yang harus ia makan. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati sebungkus permen di dekat remote tivi. Seingatnya Sehun tidak membeli permen ini.

Penasaran, Sehun membuka bungkus permen tersebut dan memakannya.

"Not bad." Gumamnya saat merasakan manisnya permen di dalam mulutnya.

Luhan menoleh tertarik. "Apa yang kau makan itu?"

"Permen. Aku tidak membelinya. Mungkin bonus dari snack kentang itu."

"Berikan padaku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Luhan selalu saja merebut apa yang ia makan.

"Dekatkan wajahmu." Pinta Sehun dan Luhan menurut.

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan kemudian memberikan permen dimulutnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Candy kiss. Iseng, Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan sepertinya Luhan tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Mereka sering berbagi makanan dengan cara berciuman.

"Uhhh! Rasanya asam." Luhan mengernyit sambil sesekali memejamkan mata.

"Geure?" Sehun mengambil bungkus permen tadi dan membaca tulisan di sana.

"Ahhh~ itu permen dua rasa. Manis di luar dan asam di dalam." Sehun terkekeh memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan. Beruntung baginya yang merasakan rasa manis.

"Ukh. Aku tidak mau ini. Berikan mulutmu!" perintah Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini, jika Luhan tidak menyukainya. Maka Sehun lah yang harus menghabiskannya. Dasar manja.

Sehun kembali meraih tengkuk Luhan. Dan menerima permen yang disodorkan lidah Luhan. Menyesap lidah lunak itu sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa asam yang dirasakan Luhan. Sekarang Sehun sadar. Bukan Luhan yang manja, tapi Sehun lah yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Uhh~ aku tidak mau memakannya lagi." Ucap Luhan segera meminum jus jeruk miliknya.

15 menit mereka dilingkupi keheningan dan hal itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sehun hingga membuat namja hiperaktif itu diam. Paling lama diamnya Oh Sehun tak sampai satu menit.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan memekik nyaring saat mendapati Sehun tertidur dengan kepala terdongak di sandaran sofa.

"Aish! Apa?" tanya Sehun merasa tidurnya terganggu tapi tak juga membuka matanya.

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan manga di tangannya.

"Aish! Iya-iya. Aku tidak tidur!" sahut Sehun kesal kemudian membuka mata. Luhan itu tidak sudah diacuhkan. Dan tidur di samping Luhan termasuk dalam kategori mengacuhkan menurut Luhan.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Dan bibirnya tersenyum saat Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"Aku mau tidur." Gumam Luhan manja. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun, mencari kehangatan dan aroma tubuh Sehun yang selalu menenangkannya.

"Tidurlah." Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan kemudian mengelus surai lembut Luhan perlahan.

Lama mereka terdiam sampai suara Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan memberengut tak suka. Ia hampir tertidur tadi.

"Hidungku terganggu dengan bau rambutmu. Baunya benar-benar aneh."

"Ck. Tahan sebentar. Aku benar-benar ngantuk Sehun."

"Tidak bisa. Baunya benar-benar menusuk hidung."

"Aish! Aku mau pulang sekarang." Luhan berdiri kemudian mencari ponsel dan tasnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun bingung. Jangan katakan jika Luhan marah? Oh tidak! Ini mimpi buruk.

"Tentu saja untuk mencuci rambutku BODOH!" teriak Luhan sembari berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Lalu? Kau akan kembali ke sini kan?" Sehun menyusul langkah Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Luhan sudah mengikat sepatunya saat Sehun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun memakai sepatunya juga.

"Membeli shampo untukmu. Lalu kita akan mencuci rambutmu di sini dan setelahnya tidur. Bagaimana?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, ide Sehun jauh lebih baik dari pada pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali lagi ke sini.

"Baiklah." Luhan setuju kemudian berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Malam ini menginap di sini okey?" Pinta Sehun sembari mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

"Aku setuju jika kau memberikanku makan malam yang enak."

"Call."

Dan musim panas kali ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Dear End


	2. About US

Bell berbunyi nyaring, membuat sebagian siswa yang sedari tadi jenuh mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan bersorak riang. Hampir semua penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar untuk mencari udara segar atau sekedar menghilangkan penat sejak 2 jam yang lalu hanya duduk di dalam kelas. Cafetaria sekolah penuh, perpustakaan pun sama, hanya taman sekolah yang tampak sepi. Dan di sana, disudut yang tersembunyi karena beberapa pohon dan tanaman merambat yang memenuhinya. Dua orang _namja_ tengah berbaring nyaman di atas rumput hijau yang terawat.

"Luhan~" Sehun memanggil sahabatnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Mereka membolos sejak jam pelajaran ke dua dikarenakan sahabatnya yang paling manja itu mengeluh sakit kepala dan dengan alasan mengantar Luhan ke ruang kesehatan mereka berakhir di sini. Sebenarnya mereka memang berniat pergi ke ruang kesehatan, tapi entah kenapa saat melewati taman ini Luhan jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eumm?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Dilihatnya posisi Sehun yang tengah berbaring miring menghadapnya dengan tangan terlipat sebagai bantal. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat.

"Ayo kita makan. Bell istirahat sudah berbunyi." Sehun mengambil rumput liar yang mengotori rambut Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas sembari menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Ya sudah, pergi saja sendiri." Luhan memejamkan matanya lagi sedangkan Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Tidak tanpa kau. _Ppalli~_" rengek Sehun menguncang pelan bahu kecil Luhan.

"Jangan paksa aku." Ucap Luhan tak bergeming.

Sehun menyerah, percuma memaksa Luhan. Tidak akan pernah berhasil. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang terlihat damai. Ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan hingga kini wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan _namja_ China itu.

"Wajahku akan berlubang jika kau pandangi seperti itu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kukira kau tidur."

Sehun masih memandangi wajah Luhan. Tangannya perlahan mengelus rambut almond Luhan membuat pemiliknya mengerang.

"Aku akan benar-benar tertidur jika kau begitu." Protes Luhan namun tak juga menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang masih mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Tidurlah~" Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan lalu menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Kemudian kembali mengelus rambut halus Luhan. Luhan menyamankan posisinya, tubuhnya ia miringkan dan sebelah tangannya mengalungi pinggang Sehun.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku nyaman." Ujar Luhan menyesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun.

"Bagus." Sahut Sehun sembari tersenyum lebar.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar serta gesekkan ranting-ranting pepohonan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan hal itu membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Luhan tahu salah satu kebiasaan Sehun saat ada yang mengganggu pikiran _namja_ itu adalah dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"_Nope."_

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghembuskan nafas seperti itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan. Keningnya berkerut dan itu tandanya Luhan tak menerima kebohongan sebagai tanggapannya.

"Hubungan kita."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan cepat.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya, membuat rengkuhan tangan Luhan pada pinggangnya terlepas. _Namja_ albino itu memandang ke atas. Ke arah kumpulan awan-awan putih yang bergerak pelan.

"Sehun~" Luhan meminta penjelasan saat Sehun hanya diam.

"Aku hanya merasa jika aku berharap terlalu banyak pada hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini." Sehun menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tak merespon ucapannya. Rupanya _namja_ manis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan Sehun mengikutinya.

"Kadang aku berfikir, hubungan kita lucu." Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri. Dan Luhan tidak mengerti dimana letak kelucuannya.

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih dari 8 bulan yang lalu dan berakhir dengan kata putus darimu sebulan yang lalu dan lucunya kita masih bersahabat sampai detik ini."

"Kupikir tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali." Luhan mendengus tidak suka akan pembicaraan ini. Dia sadar siapa dalang dibalik situasi yang terjadi antara dia dan Sehun sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya.

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi diantara kita?" tanya Luhan memandang Sehun sengit.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam dan itu membuat Luhan menyesali ucapannya barusan.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

Tangan Sehun membelai pipi putih Luhan. "Aku justru menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku membiarkanmu memutuskan hubungan kita. Kenapa aku tidak marah padamu yang memutuskanku secara sepihak. Kenapa aku masih mau bersahabat denganmu sampai saat ini. Kenapa aku tidak melupanmu dan kenapa aku"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya ia jauhkan dari pipi Luhan dan menyimpannya kembali ke atas pahanya.

"Kenapa aku masih mencintaimu." Lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan berkata lirih.

Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan. "Hey! Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamamu dan menyentuhmu seperti ini." Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan kemudian mengecupnya singkat.

"Maaf, jika saja aku tidak memiliki trauma memuakkan seperti ini. Kita pasti masih bersama."

"Kita masih bersama sekarang."

"Tapi tidak dengan menggantungkan status kita seperti ini!" Luhan memekik kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang begitu trauma untuk memiliki sebuah komitmen dengan seseorang sejak ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Konyol memang, Luhan begitu tertekan saat ayah dan ibunya berpisah. Ia pikir selama ini keluarganya hidup bahagia tapi nyatanya semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi penghianatan mereka. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, ayah dan ibunya sama-sama berselingkuh dan memiliki keluarga baru. Keluarga tanpa Luhan di sana dan setelah bercerai, tentu saja mereka tidak menginginkan Luhan sama sekali. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan berpikir jika memiliki komitmen, mereka hanya akan menyakiti dan mengkhianati satu sama lain.

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sehun. Ia baru menyadari jika matanya basah dan dengan bodohnya menanyakan kepada Sehun sejak kapan dia menangis.

"Maaf sudah mengingatkanmu kembali pada kenangan bodoh itu."

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menjadi cengeng seperti ini."

"Tak apa asal di depanku."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun memang selalu menjadi orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Selalu menjadi orang yang membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

"Kau tahu? Kupikir tidak masalah jika hubungan kita seperti ini asal kau tidak menolak sentuhanku." Ucap Sehun sembari meremas pantat mungil Luhan.

Luhan mendelik lantas menggeplak kepala Sehun, membuat pemiliknya meringis pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi mesum seperti ini?" Luhan berusaha membesarkan matanya dan itu membuat Sehun terkikik.

"Aku belajar dari Jong in."

"Sudah kuduga dia akan memberi pengaruh buruk padamu. Berhenti berteman dengannya."

"Siap kapten!" sahut Sehun menirukan hormat anak buah pada kaptennya.

"Apa kau akan selalu menuruti permintaanku?"

"Tentu selama kau juga menuruti permintaanku."

"Hemmm... seimbang. Lalu apa permintaanmu sekarang?"

"Cium aku dengan ciuman terpanas melebihi yang kita lakukan dulu."

"_MWO?"_

"Kau tidak mau? Baiklah aku saja yang melakukannya." Seringai Sehun sembari menerjang tubuh Luhan.

"Se umpphhh Hu ummmpppp!"

"Sehun! Ini se enghh kolahh~"

"Kenapa kau buka bajuku?!"

"Sehun tanganmu! Anghhh~ keluarkan tanganmu eunggghhhhhh~"

Sepertinya siang ini akan menjadi semakin dan semakin panas.

Deer End


	3. Begin

Lorong sekolah tampak ramai oleh para siswa karena memang saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat. Mereka masing-masing memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda tapi sebagian besar memilih cafetaria sekolah sebagai tempat nongkrong selagi menunggu waktu istirahat habis. Mereka saling berbincang satu sama lain. Ada yang bergerombol, ada juga yang memilih berjalan sendiri sembari menikmati musik dari earphonenya. Semuanya tampak normal sebelum pekikan seorang siswa mengambil alih perhatian siswa lain di sekitarnya.

"SEHUN! PERHATIKAN JALANMU!" teriak seorang siswa yang menjadi korban tabrak Sehun.

"Maaf Kyungsoo~" Sehun melambai sembari tersenyum lebar tapi tak juga mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Sehun! Terima ini!"

Sehun menoleh cepat ke depan. Mengarahkan atensinya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi ia kejar.

"OUCH!" Sehun memekik nyaring. Ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan mengoper bola padanya saat dirinya lengah karena meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo tadi.

Bukannya mendengar kata maaf dari Luhan karena bola yang ia lempar mengenai kepalanya. Sehun malah mendengar Luhan tertawa puas. Dasar bocah sialan itu! Awas saja!

Sehun segera mengambil bola yang terjatuh selepas menghantam kepalanya tadi dan berusaha secepat mungkin mengejar Luhan.

"Luhann~ awas kau!" teriak Sehun menggema disepanjang koridor yang dibalas Luhan dengan tampang mengejek. Lelaki China itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Menantang Sehun untuk menangkapnya. Dan Sehun makin bersemangat untuk membalas aksi sahabatnya itu.

Sehun menyeringai saat kecepatan lari Luhan melambat karena tikungan, ia dengan cepat melempar bola basket di tangannya ke arah Luhan. Tapi Luhan lebih gesit dari yang Sehun kira. Luhan berhasil menghindar dan bola oranye itu melesat menabrak dinding.

"Aish!" Sehun menggerutu dan Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lagi ke arah Sehun. Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Ia melesat cepat menerjang Luhan dan berhasil memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"HAHAHHAHAA! KENA KAU!" Sehun tertawa puas, ia memutar-mutar tubuhnya beserta Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Sehun hentikan! Kau membuatku pusing!" tapi Sehun makin memutar tubuhnya cepat sembari mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga keduanya terjatuh bersama.

Luhan menampilkan mimik mual sedangkan Sehun makin tertawa melihatnya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Luhan memukul-mukul dada Sehun karena namja albino itu belum juga melepaskan tangannya. Membuat keadaan sesak karena tubuh Sehun terjatuh dalam posisi menindihnya.

"Sehun~ menyingkir! Kau berat!" Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak bergeming. Dan Luhan baru sadar jika sedari tadi Sehun sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatap dirinya intens.

"_Wa-wae?_" cicit Luhan salah tingkah saat menyadari tatapan Sehun.

"Kau cantik." Luhan mendelik tak terima tapi saat melihat senyum tulus Sehun. Entah kenapa ia malah gugup sendiri.

"Kau tahu?" Sehun merendahkan suaranya dan itu membuat nafas Luhan tercekat. Oh god~ kenapa ia merasa Sehun sangat sexy saat menggunakan nada rendahnya. Arg!

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan." Sehun tersenyum jahil.

Luhan entah kenapa merasa kecewa. Ia dengan kuat mendorong dada Sehun hingga _namja_ albino itu terjelembab ke belakang.

"Yak!" Sehun protes akan sikap Luhan tapi Luhan tak peduli. Ia segera berdiri dan berbalik cepat membelakangi Sehun tapi tanpa ia duga seseorang berjalan di belakangnya dan membuat kepalanya menghantam hidung _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Ups. _Sorry~_ Kris." Luhan merasa bersalah saat melihat hidung _namja_ di depannya berdarah. Ugh~ pasti sakit.

"Owhhh~" Kris meringis pelan sembari mengusap darah di hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh!" sesal Luhan. Ia buru-buru membantu Kris menghapus darahnya.

"Hey." Tangan Kris mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan.

"Kau harusnya membersihkannya dengan lidahmu." Kris mengerling seduktif. Oh~ _playboy_ itu mulai beraksi.

"_Mwo?_" Luhan tercengang dan hal itu dimanfaatkan baik oleh Kris.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Sedangkan _namja_ mungil itu hanya berkedip-kedip linglung. Apalagi saat pandangannya tertutupi oleh rambut almond persis dengan miliknya dan entah kenapa ia begitu familiar dengan halusnya rambut tersebut. Seperti milik-

"Sehun?" Luhan _shock_ begitupun para siswa di sekitar mereka, terlebih Kris yang sekarang sudah melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya hingga mungkin jika ia melebarkannya sedikit lagi, bola mata itu akan keluar.

"YA!" Luhan berseru memecah keheningan pasca gagalnya ciuman Kris yang berakhir dengan mencium Sehun. Owh _my~_ siapapun pasti akan tercengang melihat kejadian barusan. Hal ini pasti akan menjadi _headline_ gosip untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. **"Kris sang playboy berciuman dengan Sehun si **_**Mr. Perfect**_**"**.

Belum sempat Sehun menutup telinganya akibat teriakan Luhan yang seakan-akan memecahkan gendang telinganya, tubuhnya sudah diseret oleh sahabat mungilnya itu. Sehun menoleh pada Kris yang sudah melesat ke toilet karena kejadian tadi memang berlangsung di depan toilet. Namja playboy itu pasti langsung berkumur-kumur atau mungkin muntah karena ciuman barusan. Uhhh~ Sehun juga ingin melakukannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" teriakan Luhan membahana membuat Sehun menyadari dimana dia sekarang. Sejak kapan mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah? Rupanya sedari tadi Sehun melamun hingga tidak menyadari Luhan menyeretnya kemana.

"Pelankan suaramu." Ucap Sehun sembari mengusap telinganya. Hal yang sedari tadi ingin ia lakukan sejak teriakan pertama Luhan di koridor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada suara Luhan merendah tapi penuh dengan penekanan dan itu menyadarkan Sehun jika Luhan tengah marah besar sekarang.

"Hey kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu untuk tidak dicium _namja_ playboy itu." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Jelas tidak mengerti alasan Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu marah. Bahkan _namja_ China itu sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekarang, hal yang akan Luhan lakukan jika ia benar-benar marah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membantuku." Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk dengan nafas tersengal.

"Luhan, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu marah? Ohhh~ aku tahu sekarang. Apa kau sangat berharap jika kau dicium Kris tadi? Hingga kau kecewa karena aku menggagalkannya?" Sehun mendengus. Perasaannya benar-benar tak nyaman saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat dadanya hingga terasa begitu sesak.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Kris kan? Karena itu kau begitu marah karena aku menghalanginya untuk menciummu."

"Kau pikir begitu? Bukankah harusnya pertanyaan itu kutujukan padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Kris kan?"

"Hey!"

"Mengaku sajalah. Kau menyukainya karena itu kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk diciumnya. Jika kau benar-benar ingin membantuku. Seharusnya kau mendorongnya atau menarikku. Bukannya memasrahkan dirimu untuk dia cium!"

"Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai KRIS!" Sehun memekik tak terima. _Hell_~ dilihat darimana pun Sehun tipikal lelaki dalam posisi menggagahi bukan digagahi.

"KAU BERTERIAK KEPADAKU?"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!"

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA DULUAN!"

"ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK TERIMA ATAS TUDUHANMU YANG TAK MASUK AKAL ITU!"

"OH SEHUN!"

"APA!"

Keduanya tersengal. Saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya masih terdiam sambil tak henti-hentinya memberikan _deathglare_ masing-masing. Ketika dirasa cukup untuk mengambil nafas. Luhan berucap "tidak kusangka kita akan bertengkar seperti ini hanya karena lelaki playboy itu."

"Kau yang memulainya duluan."

"Itu karena aku tidak terima kau dicium oleh _namja_ lain!"

"Sudah kubilang hal itu kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

"Tetap saja kau dicium olehnya!"

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia mencengkram rambutnya kasar setelah itu kembali menatap Luhan.

"Lagi pula itu hanya ciuman di pipi. Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya?"

Luhan sudah akan membalas ucapan Sehun ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa? Pipi?"

"Ya. Pipi." Sehun menunjuk pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Jika tidak percaya. Tanyakan saja pada anak-anak di koridor."

Luhan melemaskan jemarinya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kuat. "Benarkah? Di pipi? Bukan di bibir?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin setenang ini jika dia mengambil _first kiss_ ku." Sehun mengambil nafas lelah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang seperti kehabisan tenaga setelah pertengkarannya dengan Luhan barusan.

Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kerah seragam Sehun, membuat lelaki albino itu mendongak ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengambilnya?"

Sebelum Sehun sempat membuka mulut. Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu melumat bibir Sehun. Singkat tapi mampu membuat Sehun berhenti bernafas.

Luhan menatap wajah terkejut Sehun. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melumat bibir Sehun yang sekarang terbuka sedikit akibat _shock_. Dengan mudah lidah Luhan masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun. Melilitkan daging lunak itu dengan milik Sehun sembari sesekali menghisapnya.

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik tidak terima saat lidahnya malah digigit oleh Sehun. Terlebih saat sang pelaku malah tertawa geli dengan wajah memerah sampai ke telinga. Sehun bukannya mentertawakan Luhan, tapi itu adalah cara Sehun untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Luhan memberengut tak suka. Ia sudah malu setengah mati karena mencium Sehun duluan dan bukannya mendapat balasan. Sehun malah menertawainya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Dan aku mencintamu."

Blusshhh~

Wajah Luhan memerah seketika. Bibirnya otomatis tersenyum malu. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan melompat-lompat sekarang juga.

"_Kyeopta~_" Sehun yang gemas langsung menarik tubuh mungil Luhan hingga terjatuh di pangkuannya. Dan Luhan dengan senang hati mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun.

"Kau milikku."

"Aku milikmu."

_Well~_ dari sinilah cerita mereka dimulai.

Deer End~

**Deer Note :**

**Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian terhadap FF abal-abal ini. Aku gak nyangka sama sekali jika responnya bakal sebagus ini karena well FF-FF ini hanya kubuat dalam waktu yang singkat. **

**Sepanjang karirku sebagai penulis FF. Baru kali ini aku dimintai sequel di dalam sequel #bahasanya ribet. Oleh karena itu aku makin semangat buat sequelnya lagi. Dan untuk Brida96 yang beri ide supaya FF ini dijadikan kumpulan FF oneshoot tapi tetap dalam cerita yang sama. Sepertinya aku akan melakukannya. FF ini kubuat atas repiu Jong Ahn yang memberiku inspirasi. Mungkin untuk FF selanjutnya akan kuceritakan bagaimana mereka putus untuk memenuhi permintaan himekaruLI **

**Oh ya. Aku baru buka twitter baru. Aku lagi nyari temen-temen EXO L terlebih yang biasnya Sehun. Jadi bagi yang repiu diharapkan untuk memberikan nama twitternya biar aku follow. **

**Sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak. **


End file.
